The present invention relates to a magnetic head for use in a magnetic disc drive.
In recent years, a reproducting head consisting of a magnetoresistance effect element has been used with use of a hard disc drive or the like has been performed with a higher density. As for the magnetoresistance effect element, attempts have been made to adopt a spin-valve film or an artificial lattice film which generates a giant magnetoresistance effect due to spin-dependent scattering of conduction electrons. In addition, for the purpose of miniaturization of the entire head, developments have been made to an integrated magnetic head which combines a reproduction head comprising a magnetoresistance effect element and a recording head consisting of an induction type magnetic element.
In order to respond to a much higher density with this kind of magnetic head, it is required to reduce the flying height of the head from a recording medium as much as possible, and desirably to make the magnetic head operated in contact wit the recording medium. The lifetime of the magnetoresistance effect element, however, is expected to be extremely shortened due to abrasion when the element is in contact with the recording medium. Therefore, it is desirable to arrange the magnetoresistance effect element apart from the surface which faces the recording medium of the substrate of the reproducing head so that the magnetoresistance effect element might not have a direct contact with the recording medium, and to operate the head by means of a yoke for guiding magnetic flux from the recording medium. In this case, however, there is a problem that the reproducing sensitivity is reduced.